The process of spraying paint on a surface, particularly spraying paint on the surface of a vehicle such as an automobile, is a process that requires a high degree of skill if a coating of paint is to be applied to a surface that is uniform and flawless. Typically, the paint is applied using a hand held paint gun that is connected to a pressurized air source so that paint is directed as a pattern of fine paint droplets toward the working surface. As is the case with any such highly skilled effort, it is important that the craftsperson doing the work be able to clearly see the surface as it is being painted. Often in a spray painting process, the surface being painted is illuminated by lights mounted in the paint room. Unfortunately, it is often the case that the painter is positioned between the light source and the surface being painted. This causes a shadow to be cast on the work surface that, in turn, makes it difficult for the painter to visualize the surface as it is receiving paint. What is needed is a lightweight, compact lighting system which can be mounted to a paint gun that will produce a generally uniform field of illumination in an area at least as extensive as the area that is sprayed with paint as the painter moves the paint gun over a workpiece surface.